Breaking Boundaries
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: I suppose, that all he wanted was to be able to hold him in his arms again... And for that goal, we spent the last one hundred years breaking these boundaries. [Sora x Cloud] [Sephiroth x Riku] Squall x Vincent][Zexion x Demyx]
1. Death

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Vincent Valentine... And I only own this plot idea that popped into my head out of the blue.

Don't steal it. If you do, then the Underwear Gnomes will eat your brains.

Oh, and this is a vampire (Minor werewolfness on Cloud and Saix's part) story. Have fun!

_

* * *

_

_The day that Squall Leonhart had heard the prophecy, he had disregarded it as nothing more than a crazed homeless woman looking for some spare change. He never thought that it was true.. Never thought that maybe, maybe the old wives tales were real... Then again, who does these days?_

_"Stay away from the school, young man!" The woman had shrieked, gazing at him with wild brown eyes as she grabbed a hold of his expensive leather jacket, dirtying the material with her muddy hands."Don't go there!"_

_And he hadn't listened, only shoved the woman away with disgust and continued on his way, not bothering to pause, or even listen to her as she continued on her 'crazed' rant about how the demons would get him..._

_He really should have, now that he thought about it._

_It had started out as an ordinary day, Vincent had been there waiting at the gates for him, and they spoke little as they entered the building.. It was only as they headed up the stairs to their lockers that they realized that something may be wrong..._

_And two things happened once they reached the top._

_An inhuman shriek had sounded... Vincent lost his footing on the stairs, but that wasn't what happened as he thought back, he could see IT wrapping itself around his lover's legs and twisting, yanking him off balance and sending him to his death down the long, cold, seemingly endless flight of stairs. Even after all these years, he could remember the frightened look on the other male's face before his raven locks obscured his face from view. The loud cries of pain that were ripped from his throat as he fell... The sickening crack that sounded as the pale teen hit the ground._

_He hadn't accepted it. Couldn't accept it._

_Not even when the ambulance came and took the dark-haired male's lifeless body away. Not when he was donning the suit to go to the wake, not even when he saw the coffin lid close._

_He wouldn't accept it because it wasn't over yet._

_And it still isn't over, not yet, not ever._

_You see, after that, years after that, Squall.. No, Leon Leonhart had discovered the secret to bringing the dead back... The fanged-freaks of the night, those unable to walk in the daylight.._

_  
They contacted him._

_And he's been working on this revival for over one hundred years, it's almost complete..._

_But things stand in his way, people stand in his way... Even his own kind go against him..._

_Will he succeed?_

--

"Will you shut up!" He hated that stupid laugh. Hated that cocky voice and the cool, calm and collected blue eyes of the younger vampire. Hated the way the blonde snarled in an almost animalistic way when he was scolded, or when Leon said something he didn't like. Hated everything about him. Hated that wild blonde hair, hated how the man knew Vincent longer than he did..

In short, he despised what Cloud Strife had become...

And as that familiar barking laugh filled his ears, he couldn't help but growl and throw the nearest thing at him.. Letting out a frustrated hiss as the beaker containing God only knows what smashed into the wall and shattered into a million pieces.

But he wasn't there... Cloud was safely locked up in the dungeon of the old and dilapidated castle. Safe because he couldn't hurt himself or others, couldn't kill more than necessary...

But those barking laughs were still filling the room, the halls, the entire castle was flooded with Cloud's broken and insane laughter. The occasional howl joining in, or the blonde cursing and screaming at an invisible foe...

But it was only once a month, only once in a while that the castle had to hear what Hojo's experiments did besides grow the blonde fangs and give him eternal youth.

Leon Leonhart didn't regret it though. No, not at all... He didn't regret the fact that his grey eyes glowed, or that his teeth had elongate into sharp fangs every night. Daylight didn't effect him, didn't effect Cloud either.

Sacrifices had to be made, though... Well, one really.

His head hung over the back of his chair, and he looked up at the ceiling which was starting to cave in after one hundred years of existence.

The sacrifice had been one of Cloud's closest friends, and really, Leon suspected that they had been something more.

His name had been Zack, a nice fellow really, said he'd do anything to keep Cloud safe. And the night he was sacrificed, Cloud was taken in and turned into a man-made vampire. Yeah, that's really safe.

But all that didn't matter now.

"Leon, are you down here?" The timid voice of one of the three female's reached his senses, and he turned his gaze to look at the brunette girl who was nervously wringing her hands. A pink dress covering her little form, long brown hair pulled back into a braid. Bright glowing green eyes seemed teary, and suddenly, Leon was aware that the howling had stopped.

"...Yeah, what is it?" He asked, but he already knew the answer from Aeris' worried and somewhat frightened expression.

"Cloud... Cloud's escaped." Came the response he already knew. And as he stood up, he ran a hand through his layered chocolate locks, taking a moment to look in his non- existent reflection before he turned to head for the stairs.

"Get the others. I expect everyone on this."

---

When he said 'Get the others' he figured that the others would come... Instead, he was faced with this news as he gazed at a nervous and tearful Aeris.

"Demyx and Zexion are gone, Demyx wanted to get his tongue pierced..." They didn't matter, both were useless in battle.. But Zexion could confuse and trap the blonde turned beast without harming him. "...Xemnas says he refuses to let any of his group help.."

That was bad.

"Roxas and Axel are already out looking, and Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz said that they'd check anywhere that Cloud would go to."

"...What about Yuffie and Larxene?" He asked striding down the hallways of the dusty building, red cape fluttering out behind him in traditional vampire style.

"Larxene's out trying to convince Marluxia to come back, and Yuffie's too busy hording materia."

"...Great... And Sephiroth?"

"Even if we could find him, he wouldn't help."

"...So we're stuck with a rabid Cloud on the loose in a town and only five people to find him." A growl escaped Leon's lips, and he strode off to the doors, one hand gripping the door handle of the house."..Six if you count me."

He turned his gaze to the flower maiden, who was wringing her hands nervously. "I'll find him.. Keep a lookout for Demyx and Zexion and send them out the moment they get back."

And with that, he opened the door, only pausing to turn his gaze to look at the picture of their previous selves on the wall, and then the door slammed shut and the leather clad vampire stalked off to find the loose werewolf.

----

But away from all the angsting, and the loose monster, two friends sat in front of a living room TV. One brunette clinging to a silver haired boy, letting out a frightened scream as Ginger was grabbed and dragged into the forest by the rabid werewolf. And the silver haired boy only sighed and attempted to pry his friend's fingers off of his arm. "Sora.. Ow, circulation?" He hissed.

"Gah, sorry Riku.. You know I hate these movies, though." Sora, the brunette, said. Eyes wide as he watched the creature get smashed into by the truck. "...I think I'm going to go home now."

"...You sure you'll be alright going home? I mean, Sora, with all the killings going on.." Aquamarine eyes met with nervous cerulean.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My house is just the next street over, silly." Sora grinned, masking the look of fear with his usual cheerful smile. "I'll see you tomorrow in school." And with that, he trotted off to the door, opened it, strode out, and shut it.

The light of the full moon was hidden behind semi-transparent clouds, and Sora couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief... From all the movies he'd watched, he knew that when the moon wasn't completely visible, werewolves lose all their power..

He really hated those movies.

_"Brother? Brother? Where are you?"_

The brunette turned his head, surprised registering in his gaze as he saw a silver haired youth striding past him. For a moment, he wondered how Riku got outside when he was just in there watching TV, but he realized that this silver haired teen had shorter hair and colder, seemingly glowing eyes. Clad entirely in leather, too. Something Riku would never want to do.

Pausing, the teenaged youth turned to him, and his eyes were in fact glowing... But Sora dismissed it as a trick of the light. "Have you seen a teenaged blonde here? Or a really, really big dog?" He asked... Well, actually, it was more like a demand.

"Er... No, I'm sorry." He shifted uncomfortably as the boy looked him up and down, sighing after a minute and heading off in the other direction, still calling out for his 'brother.'

"...Now there's somebody who would be an excellent horror movie actor." He muttered.

Oh, if only he knew what was meant for him on this fine full moon.

Not wasting any time, he slipped into the alley which was a shortcut between his and Riku's house. Waiting until his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness and then he noticed something that nearly bad him run...

Something was curled up in the corner of the alley.

And that something was a bleeding person.

"Oh my gods!" Came Sora's frightened cry as he rushed forward, not wasting any time in kneeling down beside the man."Are you alright?"

It was a stupid question, but it seemed that everyone asked people stupid things in situations like this...

But it didn't matter, the blonde on the ground didn't seem to even notice him. No, he was muttering to himself, laughing, mind shattered into millions of pieces. "...Light... Darkness... Can't stop, eternal, forever, never gone." And a bark like laugh escaped his lips, which were coated with a crimson liquid that was flowing out of his mouth.

He'd been hurt, and Sora wasn't sure how badly... But from the look of the deep gashes, which he figured to be self-inflicted, and the fact that there was a wheezing every time he inhaled, the brunette didn't figure the blonde could hang on much longer.

"Hey.. Hey, calm down. I'll go get you some help." He moved to get up, knowing that there wasn't much he could do for the poor soul but he had to try..

But he found himself on the ground a few moment's later, the dying figure's fingers wrapped firmly around his leg.. And Sora winced at how pale he was, and the sharp nails biting into his leg.

"...But I want to play." Now the brunette could clearly see the wound, a bullet going through one side and almost out the other, blood flowing down his side and staining the pale skin. The blonde tilted his head up, and the now visible moon reflected off of the glowing orbs.

And a smile appeared on the wounded boy's visage, sharp pointed fangs revealed, actually tearing through his lips as he moved to stand up. Sickening cracks echoed through the alley which now reeked of blood and something dead. Horror was painted across Sora's face as he watched the blonde's ears turn pointed, fur sprouting up over his bare body. Bones cracking and elongating, claws instead of fingernails, paws instead of hands...

There was a spray of blood, and suddenly the blonde's fanged jaws started to grow, stretch, blood drizzling down his chin as the skin split and rapidly healed, only to split again as the blonde snapped his now wolf-like jaws, golden fur glowing in the moonlight as he dropped down upon all fours.

A howl pierced through the night, as did Sora's scream as he scrambled to his feet and took off running for the fence.

_"BROTHER! NO!"_

Sora didn't turn around, didn't pause or stop to tell the boy from earlier to run because that thing was no human and it had every intent on killing him. Fingerless gloved hands grabbed a hold of the chainlink fence, and he threw himself over it, thinking it was safe, thinking he was nearly there...

A heavy weight crashed into the brunette boy's back, and the last thing he saw was rapidly approaching pavement... And then, nothing.

* * *

I've rewritten this about four times.. It it wasn't for Oblivion Sky, I would have dropped it and given up a while ago. xD

The more you review, the more Shikyou wants to write this story. -hinthint.-


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm actually updating! Sorry it's so short, but my hand got tired of writing after the sixth page, then refused to move after the eighth. xD

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did... Well, it probably wouldn't be MUCH different.

Oh, right. This chapter is sort of just one to get to know the characters. The cool stuff if coming later on. D

And this was written when watching Full Metal Alchemist. xD; So the Leon (Squall) and Sephiroth parts will be somewhat reminiscent of Tucker and Edward.

---

"Wake up, sleepyhead..."

Poke.

"Ne, Kadaj. Do you think he's actually dead?"

Another poke, harder than the first.

"Maybe, but I bit him, and Cloud's claws didn't get in that deep."

A third poke.

"But maybe you bit him wrong and he's actually dying."

A fourth poke, pointed nail digging into the boy in question's arm, drawing out a yelp and a whimper.

Kadaj let out a sigh, shaking his head as he flopped back into the old chair he was sitting on, hanging his head over the back and shutting his eyes. Attempting to ignore the snarling beast of a headache which was roaring towards him. "Nope. Just sleeping... Body needs to adjust and all that, you know." Speaking calmly, tongue tracing over his pearly white fangs as a reminder that he had in fact done this.

Yazoo frowned, reaching over and tugging his brother's shorter hair, tilting his head to the side and smirking playfully as the other reached out and tried to tug the longer locks. Gazes turned to Sora, a fond smile crossing over their faces as the same thought crossed through their mind.

"He kinda looks like a cross between Leon and brother, eh?"

"Yeah... But he's not as pretty as brother."

A chuckle, and an air of peace fell through the dusty old room...

However, unlike their life, nothing good lasts forever.

"Hey, Kadaj. Leon wants to see you." Called a voice at the door, and a glance confirmed that it was of the two who had skipped out of finding Cloud in favor of... Body piercing. The odd mullet-hawk in place, as it always was, without the help of hair gel. Bright, cheery aqua eyes gazing at them as if nothing was wrong, and as if Cloud hadn't almost died...

And of course, the Organization outfit that he wore to honor his old clan.

"Where the hell were you last night." The ice prince asked, tone as cold as the nickname that Yuffie had given him way back when he first arrived here, one hand resting on the Souba's hilt, just in case the blonde vampire finally pissed him off to the point of no return.

"Getting my tongue pierced. We heard by the time you'd already caught Cloud." He grinned, sticking his tongue out at the boy, showing off the metal stud now jammed through his tongue. On other circumstances, Kadaj WOULD have thought that it was cool and he'd want one too... However, this was not an ordinary time.

Demyx's idiotic behavior had put Cloud at risk.

He stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of his trench coat as he strode over, grabbing hold of the boy's tongue with his thumb and forefinger, the pointed nails digging into the sensitive flesh while the other hand reached over and took a hold of the stud... And the more Demyx pleaded, the stronger the urge to rip it out was..

Ah, shoot. Why was he denying it?

In a single, smooth movement, Demyx was on the floor, howling in pain while Kadaj held the little silver stud, kicking the other once to make sure that he under stood the severity of what he had done.

"Listen to me, Demyx." He hissed, crouching down and taking a firm grasp of the blonde's hair. "I don't care what your excuse is next time. You'll be there helping us the next time something goes wrong, or so help me I'll stab a stake through your chest and laugh as you dust."

Fingers sifted through the hair, before another loud yelp was heard... Kadaj merely chucked the stud, and the hair, at their owner. Now ignoring the fact that the fledgling vampire was up, he strode out of the room. Passing by the lilac haired vampire known as Zexion as he turned the corner, heated glare ignored.

-------

"Do you have **any** idea what you've done!" Gloved hands slammed down onto the desk top, blazing grey-blue eyes fixed upon a glare which would make even the most hardcore of criminals freeze and start confessing to their crimes. "You let Cloud escape! You BIT an innocent child-"

"He would have died because of his wounds!"

"-AND you seriously injured Cloud when restraining him!"

At that, a wave of guilt passed over the silver haired teen, cat-like eyes falling to gaze as the slightly cleaner floor.

The brunet stood up, slowly making his way around his desk to circle the younger vampire, eyes searching for any kind of weakness as he spoke next, tone laced with dislike. "Hojo AND Vexen are making a trip here, and I have no idea when they will arrive. They'll be checking over Cloud, and they'll be fixing the cage... You." He pointed at the boy, noting that he winced at the harshness of the tone. "Will be paying for it all."

"-But!"

"No buts! I'd give you back to Hojo, however..."

"I won't let him." A voice, yet commanding voice in the doorway spoke, drawing both male's attention.

He was a god among mortals... That was no mistake. His skin flawless, the color of pure, fresh fallen snow, which contrasted sharply with the all black leather attire he was wearing. Bright, glowing jade eyes were narrowed, fixed upon Kadaj with a calculating expression, cat-slitted pupils expanded because of the lack of light. Long, flowing white hair billowing out behind him as he strode forward, the expression on his face calm, yet cold.

Kadaj felt his mouth grow dry, knowing this man from only pictures. "...Sephiroth."

-----

Demyx whimpered pitifully, one hand resting upon his still bleeding tongue while Zexion rubbed his back, doing his best to clean off the stud before he allowed his younger lover to stick it back in his tongue... However, the blonde only groaned and hung his head.

Ignoring that, the other two in the room were engaged in a quiet conversation.

"You'll never age, never die, never want for anything for we will gladly provide it for you." Yazoo said reassuringly, now sitting on the bed next to the newest vampire, offering him a soft smile.

"...It's not like I have much of a choice, right." The boy muttered in a bland tone, once bright eyes downcast and expressing nothing but a teenager boy struggling to understand this.

"I'm sorry, but you would have died had my brother not acted as he did..."

A nod... Those sorrowful eyes fixed upon the dusty floor.

The room was, or had been at one point, a child's room. The wallpaper was faded, but it had once had cute little bunnies on it, the boarder of puppies and kittens...

"Did you kill the family in this house?" He murmured, not noticing the shock look that crossed the other's faces.

"No... The parents were murdered on charges of being witches. We took the child and took care of him until he was older.." Zexion said in a bland tone, patting Demyx on the head as he turned his gaze to Sora. His visible blue eye fell shut, drawing the blonde into his arms as the whimpering started up again. "I told you that you shouldn't have gotten your tongue pierced... Dork."

"...Why?" The newest vampire asked, eyes suddenly oddly curious as he gazed at Zexion. But it was Yazoo who answered.

"Because we promised that we would... We don't attack children, and he kind of grew on us.." Frowning at the look he got, the gunner frowned. "What? It's one of the rules we established when we became vampires..."

"I see..."

"Look, we'll take you on the tour now. You need to get to know your way around here.. I don't feel like leading you around." The man said, swing himself off of the bed, fingers trailing through his hair as he headed for the door, giving the other two a look which clearly said 'get up.' Ah, he loved that feature about the vampire transformation.

Forced acceptance.

You didn't really have to persuade them that it wasn't a dream and all that sort of stuff that happens on the... Uh, 'movies'.

"It may not be much, but it's home."

------

Sephiroth's glowing jade eyes gazed dully at the large glowing tank which held a very sickly looking body. "May father's research, huh? What were you thinking, Leonhart? That should have stayed buried. Even HE knew the danger of trying to... reanimate the dead."

Grey-blue eyes fell shut, a hand resting upon the glass tank which held the regenerating body of Vincent Valentine. "It's alright. I've perfected it... He'll be as good as new in a few months.

"Leonhart... I allowed the dolls to live, I allowed Cloud to live.. But when... _This _is done, I won't let it be." The man hissed coldly, arms folding across his chest as he watched Squall struggle to think of an excuse, anything to make the man leave his work alone.

"He'll be human." The man finally said, almost desperate to convince the other that Vincent would be as good as new. The centuries of mourning and obsessing over this doing nothing to convince Sephiroth that his sanity was in tact... But the man pulled his hand back, and the metal casing that surrounded the tank moved down, hiding the man from view.

"..." Sephiroth sighed, turning around and shutting his eyes. "Give me the progress report of the dolls, Cloud's condition, and tell me when you're planning to move."

"Move?"

" Several people saw Cloud last night. I'm moving you again, the Organization as well... It's not safe any longer."

"But Cloud is in no condition to travel!"

"You will be moved. Do not argue... Now come along and give me those reports."

Leon fell silent, following after the god-like man back to his office.

No use arguing.. The man _did_ control their fate.

-----

"And this is the living room." Yazoo said, gesturing the room which had to be the one in the best condition in the house. Furnished with several large couches, colored in once bright, but now fading colors. A large TV sat in one corner, a piano in the other.

"Oh! Cloud's up!" Demyx beamed, pointing towards the slightly older looking blonde who sat at the piano, playing what the brunet seemed to remember as Moonlight Sonata.

Unfortunately, entranced by the sight of the man, and the music, he did not notice that the other had moved until he found himself gazing up at brilliantly glowing blue eyes.

...Spiky blonde hair, those frighteningly blue eyes... The bloodstained bandages over the injuries which Sora had saw before on the...

_But it didn't matter, the blonde on the ground didn't seem to even notice him. No, he was muttering to himself, laughing, mind shattered into millions of pieces. "...Light... Darkness... Can't stop, eternal, forever, never gone." And a bark like laugh escaped his lips, which were coated with a crimson liquid that was flowing out of his mouth._

_He'd been hurt, and Sora wasn't sure how badly... But from the look of the deep gashes, which he figured to be self-inflicted, and the fact that there was a wheezing every time he inhaled, the brunette didn't figure the blonde could hang on much longer._

_"Hey.. Hey, calm down. I'll go get you some help." He moved to get up, knowing that there wasn't much he could do for the poor soul but he had to try.._

_But he found himself on the ground a few moment's later, the dying figure's fingers wrapped firmly around his leg.. And Sora winced at how pale he was, and the sharp nails biting into his leg._

_"...But I want to play." Now the brunette could clearly see the wound, a bullet going through one side and almost out the other, blood flowing down his side and staining the pale skin. The blonde tilted his head up, and the now visible moon reflected off of the glowing orbs._

_And a smile appeared on the wounded boy's visage, sharp pointed fangs revealed, actually tearing through his lips as he moved to stand up. Sickening cracks echoed through the alley which now reeked of blood and something dead. Horror was painted across Sora's face as he watched the blonde's ears turn pointed, fur sprouting up over his bare body. Bones cracking and elongating, claws instead of fingernails, paws instead of hands..._

_There was a spray of blood, and suddenly the blonde's fanged jaws started to grow, stretch, blood drizzling down his chin as the skin split and rapidly healed, only to split again as the blonde snapped his now wolf-like jaws, golden fur glowing in the moonlight as he dropped down upon all fours._

"It was you..." The boy murmured, blue eyes going wide as he saw the man flinch back, turn his head to the side and mutter an apology before he padded out of the room..

That monster looked worse off than he did when he attacked Sora.


End file.
